


Tsukimi

by Yokazawadaisuke987



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dead Midoriya Hisashi, Dead Midoriya Inko, Not Beta Read, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Protective Bruce Wayne, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokazawadaisuke987/pseuds/Yokazawadaisuke987
Summary: Mi versión de lo que hubiera pasado si Izuku fuera adoptado por los Wayne, cambiando de dimensión debido al quirk de un villano y luego siendo forzado a volver a su dimensión original, justo para los exámenes de ingreso.Tiemblen UA, ha llegado un vigilante entrenado por el mismísimo batman, dispuesto a romper estereotipos y demostrando que no se necesita un quirk para ser un héroe.De paso, la Batifamilia no está muy contenta de que su pequeño conejo haya sido arrebatado de ellos... ¿Hasta que punto llegarán para tomar lo que se les fue quitado?
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Tsukimi

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por dar una oportunidad a esta historia, espero les guste este pequeño proyecto mio!

  
En un callejón oscuro, durante una noche, se pueden escuchar las pisadas rápidas de un niño pequeño mientras corre, la respiración irregular causada por el ejercicio causa una leve niebla por el frío ambiente.  
"Rápido, rápido, debo correr RÁPIDO!!!" es el único pensamiento que le permite seguir adelante pese al cansancio y fatiga.  
-Dónde está?!- escucha gritar a uno de sus perseguidores- ENCUENTRENLO Y ELIMÍNELO!!!  
"un héroe, debo encontrar un héroe a como de lugar! Debo apresurarme, mamá aun esta con esos sujetos, está sangrando demasiado, si me apresuró la podre salvar, solo debo encontrar un héroe... Solo debo pedir ayuda... Solo debo de CORREER!!"  
-Ya te tengo~  
Sin embargo, antes de llegar a la salida del callejón, una sombra tomó del brazo al niño, impidiéndole seguir adelante, impidiéndole buscar ayuda, impidiéndole rescatar a su madre y, sin poder hacer nada, la oscuridad aclamo la consciencia del infante.  
Al día siguiente los héroes encontraron el cadaver de la madre del niño, identificandola como Inko Midoriya, supieron que era madre y esposa. Su hijo no fue encontrado por ningún lado, nadie sabe que fue de él, no hubo cuerpo, y tampoco testigos para tener un punto de partida para iniciar su búsqueda, se dejó el caso abierto y abandonado.  
Se llegó a notificar a él esposo de la muerte de su amada, y la desaparición de su hijo, en un arranque de ira, desesperación, frustración y tristeza, el esposo se suicidó, la persona antes conocida como Midoriya Hisashi dejó de existir.

El mundo llegó a conocer este caso como la tragedia de los Midoriya, no se paro de hablar de ello durante semanas, el asesinato de una amable esposa y madre, la desaparición del siempre alegre hijo y el suicidio del trabajador padre.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


En una noche oscura de Gotham se observa la luz de la luna iluminar el cementerio de la ciudad, mientras que su protector oscuro patrulla para verificar la seguridad de los ciudadanos e impedir el éxito de los villanos.

En esa noche en particular, el cielo cambió por 2 segundos de color, y un infante apareció, cayendo desde el cielo, sin nada que pare su caída, sin nada que pare su muerte.

El caballero de la noche se apresura para otorgarle otra oportunidad al inocente, en cuanto lo atrapa, observa el cielo y tiene la oportunidad de ver cerrar un vórtice. Asumiendo que el pequeño no tiene un lugar al cual regresar decide llevarlo a su guarida "Puede que a Damian le guste tener otro hermano" piensa, mientras se dirige a su hogar.  
En cuanto llega a la cueva, es recibido por su leal mayordomo Alfred, quien le lanza una mirada inquisidora por su pequeño acompañante.   
-Una noche tranquila, señor?- es la pregunta que hace.  
-Así es, con la reciente captura del Joker, los demás villanos decidirán pasar desapercibidos por un tiempo, así que esta noche no hubo ningún intento de crimen--explicó mientras recostaba al pequeño niño en un sofá, para luego proseguir a hacer un chequeo y verificar si no había algún daño en él.  
\- y puedo preguntar, cómo se llama nuestro pequeño huésped aquí presente?  
\- No se, cayó del cielo desde un portal desconocido, supuse que no tiene familiares, así que lo traje conmigo.  
Explicó Bruce a Alfred, y este último trato de hacer una pregunta más, sin embargo en ese momento Izuku abrió los ojos.   
-oye niño... Cual es tu nombre y edad? - aprovecho Bruce a preguntar.  
 _-No entiendo_ \--Izuku no comprendía su situación, pero en cuanto observó la capa del sujeto que lo observaba supo que era un héroe y que podría ayudar a su mamá-- _ayuda!! Mi mamá... Mucha sangre... tipos malos! Villanos con quirks raros, uno con cuchillas otro con un líquido doloroso!!! Mamá me dijo corre y corrí para pedir ayuda! Para salvarla! Por favor salvala!!!_

Por su parte Bruce comprendió el idioma en que le hablaba el pequeño, y decidió volver a preguntar una vez más por el nombre del niño, pero en japonés.  
\-- _Midoriya... Midoriya Izuku_ \- y eso fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de que la oscuridad reclamará su consciencia una vez más.


End file.
